The Path To The Return Saga
by AngelRose7
Summary: This is my personal take on what might have happened BETWEEN the very last two scenes of BBC's Merlin. Rating is a precaution because I don't know what will happen yet. Spoilers for Series 5.


**The Path to The Return Saga**

**Chapter One:**

**The First Three Days**

For just three days Merlin let himself miss his King. He could not grieve or mourn for Arthur, (for he alone knew that Arthur was not dead, merely awaiting the appointed time for his return), but he could & did miss him. For three days & three nights, he sat unmoving by the lake shore, unheeding of either weather or time, & just hurt. He hurt so much he could barely hold it all. He hurt for Gwen, he hurt for himself, but most of all he hurt for Camelot. The city would be going through a grief it need not suffer, for a King merely lost, not gone & that thought came as close as anything ever would to tearing him apart. In so dark a place was Merlin that he did not see Kilgarah, the great dragon, fly above daily to check on the young warlock & do what little he could to help.

Inside Camelot's walls to those three days were the very, very hardest of all. The people gathered each night in the courtyard to keep a candlelight vigil. Those who could wore either black or the Pendragon colours of red & gold. News spread quickly & each night the crowds who gathered beneath the Royal Balcony to support their beloved young Queen grew.

Gwen would watch for hours from the shadows & whenever she did eventually fall into a fitful dose she held Arthur's seal so tightly in her hand that she would wake with its image imprinted upon her palm. When she awoke the second day with that hand resting upon her stomach, she did not need to be told, she knew. She sent for Gaius anyway:

"Yes, My Lady, it is as you thought, Camelot will soon have a tiny Prince or Princess." The old man tried to smile but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you Gaius, then Arthur is with us always. Tell no-one yet."

"No My Lady." He bowed.

"Please Gaius, when we are alone you & the knights must call me Gwen, remind me who I am; one thing though, no-one but Arthur EVER calls me Guinevere, understood?!"

"Yes, M- Gwen."

She squeezed Gaius' hand:

"Thank you Gaius; now will you please tell Sir Leon I wish to see him? There is much to do."

"Of course." With that he left.

Word that even the mighty Emerys had been brought so low by grief spread quickly through magical creatures & those of good heart began to help & protect their leader. The rain grew softer & warmer (though for now it still cried with & for him), & Kilgarah's breath lit a nearby fire which needed neither tending nor feeding. The grass grew around and beneath The Last Dragon Lord as he sat there & trees began to fruit out of season In this place of such strong magic, Balinor's spirit stood silently but steadfastly by his son's side, waiting. Even the lake itself seemed to be watching.

Leon headed to the throne-room as though a wolf pack were hard on his heels. It felt better to be doing something, anything. If he could not serve his King, then he would serve his Queen. He had to stop & take a breath before he could bow or speak:

"My Lady."

"Please Sir Leon, close the doors, this is a private matter."

"Yes My Lady." He said, doing as he was asked.

Having been told the same as Gaius about Gwen's name, Leon nodded, but looked uncomfortable. Gwen walked over to Round Table,

"Leon, please, sit down. I need your advice." He sat down when she did. "Leon, too many of these seats will be empty now. Though it breaks my heart, Camelot needs protecting, she needs more knights."

Leon looked around him & realised his Sovereign was right. Arthur, Elyan, Merlin, Gwaine, Gareth & even Mordred, all now left empty chairs.

"Leon, you know the knights in training better than any man al-, any man in Camelot. You must help me decide who to choose."

"I will try Gwen."

Gwen & Leon talked for about half an hour & having chosen the first two men, Gwen changed the subject:

"I will knight them as soon as possible. Leon, I want to invite Queen Annis to Camelot. It is only right that she should be told in person. She is a strong ally & being a queen in her own right, she will understand me."

Leon nodded: "Yes, that is a good idea. Can I suggest sending Percival? He needs something to DO. He has taken it all very hard, especially with being with Gwaine."

Gwen sighed heavily, everywhere she turned in Camelot she was reminded that her friends, her subjects, were suffering to:

"Yes, & Annis has met him to & that will help. I will see him after training today." As she spoke, yet another painful thought popped into Gwen's head but she kept it to herself for now.

"I will have him come and see you. And perhaps Tristran to King Rodor & Princess Mithian; they are good friends to."

Gwen nodded. Truth to tell she had forgotten all about their other allies:

"Yes Leon, you are quite right, they should all know; thank you."

With that she wrote to King Rodor.

Half an hour later, finished letter in hand, Leon smiled a small smile.

"Is there anything YOU need my Lady? As your friend, is there anything I can do for you Gwen?"

Gwen thought for a second:

"This throne-room is always so COLD Leon, is there something that can be done? I do nothing but shiver in here!"

"I will have some furs sent up in the meanwhile & I will look into it myself. Anything else?"

"I have not had a permanent maid since Seefa & I need one Leon. What should I do?"

"I'm sure Gaius will know of a family in the lower town with a daughter of the right age. Ask him."

"You are right, of course, my head is everywhere at the moment." She sighed.

Leon's heart broke for heart his friend: "Gwen, can I tell you something please?"

"Yes.*

"Once, two years ago, Arthur was struggling with the Kingdom's treaty, he sent for me. He was low, so I reminded him he was a good King. Do you know what he said? His EXACT words?"

The Queen shook her head.

Leon smiled: "He looked me straight in the eyes, smiled & said: 'Leon, if I am a good king, then it's because Guinevere is a good Queen. She is my heart & my wisdom'."

Gwen gasped & her hand went subconsciously to her stomach.

"It's true Gwen, you don't need to believe in anyone else but Arthur."

Gwen's eyes filled with tears:

"I do Leon, I always have & I always, always will." She walked to the window.

Knowing that the audience was now over, Leon bowed & left.

Gaius puffed & panted as he did his medical rounds of the castle. He had forgotten just how many corridors Camelot had. If he did the rounds at all these days, he split the round with Merlin, but these days he more often simply did the preparations & left the miles to the younger man. With an incredibly heavy heart, Gaius realised he was alone again now. He was tempted to mutter a speed spell under his breath as he reached yet another staircase, but he still didn't dare.

On the lake shore meanwhile, still unnoticed, the rain finally stopped.

Gaius was more than surprised when he returned to his quarters to find the Queen awaiting him.

"My Lady?!"

"Have you time for a visit from a friend? I can come back if not."

Gaius saw that the Queen was in her favourite dress from her days as a maid & was clearly 'off duty':

"Always time for you Gwen, come in."

She did.

Leon sent Sir Tristan on his way & went straight to the stores. Asking the store-man & explaining what he needed, he soon had two bundles of the finest furs; one of which he left on a chair outside the Queen's chambers & the others he had put in a storage chest in the throne-room ante-room. He then went straight to find Percival.

Gwen automatically pottered around, helping Gaius with chores as they talked. Realising what was happening (not to mention being grateful for the help), the old man let it pass without comment.

"So, is there anyone you think might do?"

"I'm not sure, I, after all, recommended Sefa."Gaius sighed.

Gwen took his hand:

"Yes, you did, & purely as a maid, she was very good. You could not have known how she would turn out; could you?"

It was a tense moment.

"I do not have the gift of foresight My Lady." He said truthfully.

"But you DO have magic, don't you Gaius? It is important." Gwen urged

"I do know the old religion, yes, but you know I have not practiced openly for many years.."

"But you practiced secretly? Gaius, I NEED the truth; no-one in Camelot will punish you whilst I am Queen, you have my sworn word of honour."

Reluctantly, he nodded: "Only when there was no other choice My Lady, & only for good."

"I believe you; & Arthur, he has had magic by side all this time?"

Gaius nodded. There was nothing to hide from Gwen anymore: "He still does my lady."

"Thank you Gaius." Gwen raised a small smile. "That is a great comfort to me."

The very first spark of awareness in Merlin came on the evening of the second day. Merlin felt something soft brush his hand & when he looked down he saw a tiny, baby rabbit. The poor little thing was looking for shelter from the wind & had huddled next to Merlin to try & find it. The compassionate warlock let the creature hop into his pocket to warm up but was still not ready to move.

"Percival! The Queen wants to see you after training"

The Knight stopped literally punching the stuffing out of a suspended hay bail & turned his head at the sound of his Captain's voice:

"Did she say why?"

"Yes; she's sending you to Queen Annis as an envoy."

Percival sighed. The very LAST thing he wanted to do was leave Camelot right now, let alone be diplomatic. Leon put an empathetic hand on his shoulder:

"I know, but, if it makes it any easier don't do it for your Queen, do it for your friends. Gwen NEEDS us & Arthur would expect us to do what we can to look after her. Our closest allies need to know what happened quickly & better the truth from a Knight of Camelot than half the story from goodness knows who!"

"My mare is in foal though."

"Take Celt."

Percival looked alarmed:

"Only Gwaine could tame that brute & even he had trouble!"

"You need a fast horse & it's not fair for the poor beast to spend the rest of his days kicking his stable to pieces."

Percival sighed. He knew Leon was right but that didn't mean he had to like it:

"Yes Sir." He paused for a second. "My next drink at the Rising Sun is on your slate."

Leon sighed with relief:

"It was anyway. Now go & get cleaned up; Gwen won't appreciate you smelling like a week old barn."

Percival went.

As dawn broke, the baby rabbit snuffled in Merlin's pocket as though looking for food. Merlin stirred slightly. Realising what was happening, Merlin picked some grass & offered it to the animal who fearlessly ate from his hand. Balinor's spirit smiled. His only son was almost ready to begin again.

Gaius walked Gwen back to the throne room & as he did so, she told of her latest idea/worry.

"Gwen, you cannot." The old man was concerned.

She smiled:

"Gaius, do you forget I am a blacksmith's daughter? I can forge a sword as well as any man."

Gaius sighed:

"You misunderstand me My Lady. I don't doubt your skill for a second. I meant it is not wise."

His eyes fell on Gwen's stomach.

Tears filled the young Queen's eyes again as she realised his meaning:

"But then what am I to do Gaius? We NEED knights. Excalbre is g-, belongs to Arthur, & will NOT use Uther's sword. He killed my father & he tried to kill me!" her voice was cracking.

"Hush Gwen. Be calm, please." He took her hands & thought for a minute. "There MAY be a way. Will you trust me?"

"Yes Gaius, you know I do." Gwen was puzzled.

"Then give me an hour & a guard to let me into the old armoury, I might just have the answer."

"Take whatever you need." She nodded.

"Thank you Your Majesty. I will come to the throne room in an hour."

With that, he bowed & left, leaving Gwen mystified.

Outside the throne room Gwen met Percival.

"My Lady." He bowed.

"Oh Percival, there you are. Did Leon speak to you?" Gwen gratefully picked up a fur & put it around her shoulders.

"Yes he did My Lady."

"Good. Please apologise to Queen Annis that I have no gift for her but things are still a mess here."

"I will do as you ask but I'm sure she will understand. Is there a letter?"

Gwen frowned, she had forgotten that:

"I will write one now. Join me?"

Percival did so.

Down in the old armoury, Gaius coughed in the dust & carefully wiped a spider's web away from what he sought. He, at least, was grateful that King Uther had neither been able to bare seeing it nor to get rid of it, though he was uncertain how Gwen would take to the idea. He gasped as he saw the jewels glinting in the hilt. It was as beautiful as he had heard tell. Just then Gaius saw shaft of sunlight hit the mini sword that poor Arthur had used as a child of 5 or 6 & he KNEW that he doing the right thing. A smile on his face, he picked up what he had come for & followed the guard out & up into the main castle once more.

Gwen looked shocked:

"Queen Ygraine? Arthur's mother; this was her sword?!"

Gaius lay the sword & its scabbard carefully down upon the round table:

"Yes my Lady, see here, her crest is on the hilt."

Gwen lent forward & saw a tiny golden unicorn in a shield:

"I wish Arthur knew about this Gaius. He adores tales of Ygraine."

Gaius yet again heard the present tense in Gwen's words but let it go. If the poor girl was not ready to let the truth in yet he for one, could not blame her, & besides too hard a grief may cause her to lose the child:

"I suspect known but forgotten My Lady. I remember when King Uther was away, as a small boy, Arthur all but had the run of the citadel. He told me once that Bartholomew, the Head Guard in those days, taught him to play dice & chess & they hid the board in old armoury. I knew Bartholomew well, he would never let a good story go untold."

"Then I shall use it Gaius, thank you. It needs tightening, cleaning & marking though. I will do that at least." She put up a hand to stop Gaius' protestations. "Please, Gaius, let me DO something! None of that is heavy work on a woman's sword. Besides, without the current seal I cannot use her at an investiture, you know that."

The court physician silently backed down.

The Queen picked up the sword:

"Does she have a name Gaius?"

"Not that I know of Gwen. You could ask Geoffrey, he could search the records but perhaps she is destined to earn her name with you?"

Merlin heard a noise. It sounded like his name but how could that be? Only as he opened his eyes did he realise he had been sleeping. He picked up his sword, jumped to his feet & looked around frantically.

"Ahh, young warlock, you return & not before time." The great dragon landed a few steps from the water's edge.

Kilgaragh,? You look, er better."

"Thank you Merlin. A few days in such strong magic have done me more good than even I could have foreseen."

"You stayed?" Merlin was surprised.

The dragon nodded:

"A weakened Dragon-Lord is both in danger & a danger to all magic. Athusia will only ever come when compelled & someone had to guard you!"

"Thank you." Merlin blushed. "Athusia lives?"

"Yes. But take care young warlock, the witch's hate was all consuming & has been passed on."

Merlin, nodded, understanding:

"I know but maybe someday."

"Only fate knows. Now Merlin, you must begin." Kilgaragh took off again.

"Begin, begin what?" Merlin called

"Well, how can Arthur travel the path if there is no path to travel? You & the girl must build it for him. She labours already, now you must begin."

With that the dragon soared into the sky & Merlin watched him go.


End file.
